Tien Shinhan
Summary Introduced in the second World Martial Arts Tournament arc, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were initially rivals to Goku, Krillin, andYamcha (as they belonged to an opposing dojo to Roshi's). The two eventually become friends to our heroes after realizing the lack of honour in their own methods. They become instrumental in the the next few arcs following their introduction, but by Z their roles had become less and less till they were reduced to cameo appearances and a few references in Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-B | Low 5-B | 5-A, Low 4-C with Kikoho Name: Tien Shinhan/Tenshinhan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown, most likely early 60's by the end of the series Classification: '''Human (Three-Eyed clan)/Martial Artist '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation,Flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up planets), energy sensing, can copy other people's attacks with his 3rd eye, can grow extra arms, Body Duplication, can create flashes of light to blind opponents Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '''(Destroyed the Budokai stadium ring) | '''Small City level+ (superior to Cyborg Tao) | Small Planet level+ via power-scaling | Large Planet level, Small Star level with Kikoho (Managed to briefly hold back Semi-Perfect Cell at the expense of his ki and the risk of his life) | Large Planet level+ Speed: Hypersonic+ (mach 20+) | Massively Hypersonic (can keep pace with a contained Goku in battle, also as fast as Mr. Popo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (low quadruple digits) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (should be superior to Tao Pai Pai) | Class PJ | Class NJ | Class XJ+ '''| At least '''Class XJ+ Durability: At least City-Block Level+ | At least Small City Level+ | Small Planet Level+ via powerscaling (almost put Nappa in severe danger) | Planet Level+ | Large Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman, using Tri-Beam repeatedly drains it quickly though Range: At least several hundred kilometers, probably planetary range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: A Former student of the Master Shen, and is a master of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, multi-form technique divides his power among 4 bodies, Kikoho drains his stamina after each use Notable Attacks/Techniques -'Evil Containment Wave: '''this is a technique Tien learn from watching Master Roshi, which is designed to seal demons by sucking them into a container it uses life energy so the user of this technique will likely die. '-Eye Beam:' Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. '-Dodonpa (Dodon Ray):' Tien can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. '-Kamehameha:' Tien can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Master Roshi. '-Taiyoken (Solar Flare):' Tien can make a big flash of light where he puts his hands over his face and temporarily blinds anyone who sees it. '-Kikoho (Tri Beam):' Tien unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of his health. At its maximum, it is used in succession. '-Multi Form Technique:' Tien is able to create exact replicates of himself to gain an advantage over his opponents while in battle. However, his power is divided between the amount of copies (so if he makes 3 copies, each copy and his original body have 1/4th of his original power) '-Shiyouken (Four Arms Technique):' Tien can grow two extra arms temporarily to help him fight. '''Key: 22nd Budokai' | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:KI users Category:Good Characters Category:Z-fighters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Former Evil Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dragonball GT Category:Martial Artist Category:Alive Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Humans